The invention relates to a method of filling a mould with a glass gob through an opening of the mould, for forming a glass product in the mould, by using a delivery system for delivering the glass gob to the opening of the mould, the delivery system having an inlet, an outlet, and guiding means for guiding the glass gob through the delivery system, the method including the steps: a) depositing the glass gob in the inlet of the delivery system; b) guiding the glass gob by using the guiding means towards the outlet of the delivery system; c) depositing the glass gob from the outlet of the delivery system in the opening of the mould. The invention also relates to a system comprising an optical imaging device, a signal processing unit coupled to the imaging device, and an apparatus for filling a mould with a glass gob through an opening of the mould, for forming a glass product in the mould, the apparatus having a delivery system for delivering the glass gob to the opening of the mould, the delivery system having an inlet, an outlet, and guiding means for guiding the glass gob through the delivery system towards the outlet of the delivery system.